


Sin

by Yomidark



Category: Xenogears
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: I blame Jesiah for being too hot.  "That man" is obviously stone.





	Sin

"Did he touch you?" Jesiah asked, one of his hands cupping Billy's cheeks.

"... Why do you care for..." Billy answered bashful, his eyes avoiding the other's gaze.

"You didn't answer me.  Did he soil you? Or did he keep you pure?" Jesiah drew his face closer, enough for his breath to hit the priest's face.

"He didn't!" Billy barked, reaching for the callous hand on his cheeks.

"Hmm, interesting," Jesiah's lips curled into a smile "But very good. Not that I would mind, in the end. I'll clean everything that man left behind. Did you keep yourself pure for me, Billy?"

"W-what?" Billy almost jumped, scared, his cheeks gaining shades of red.

His father's lips hit his. His father's breath engulfed him.

"W-what are you doing-- Father!" He tried to jump away, but was stopped by the other's strong grip.

"Do you think I wouldn't notice? How you look at me? It's the same way your mother did."

"N-no-- I---"

"It's no good for a man of church to do lie." He clicked his tongue, before trying to jam it into his son again.

"It's no good for a father to do this!" Billy tried to fight back, but he was too caught in the man's grip, and his lips meet the other's more expert movements. "Ah... ah..."

"Uh? I thought you didn't consider me your father? Beside, I'm not a pious man." He grinned, pressing their foreheads together. "I take what I want, including my son."

His hands went lower, on the boy's hips, and pressed their bodies together. "If my son wishes for it, of course."

"I... I... " Billy bit his lips ashamed, and then buried his face into the man's chest, crying. "Father..."

 

* * *

 

"Ah!" Billy's back hit the bed, Jesiah jumping over him in tandem.

"W-wait... slow down--- hmmm." Their lips crashed together, Jesiah voraciously taking him.

"We both have been waiting for this for too long, son." He snickered, throwing his scarf away, and taking his jacket off.  "Beside, not every father gets to deflower his son. Doesn't that excite you?"

"I-I--"

"Oh right, you wouldn't know much about this," He chuckled. "Well, no matter. We have time. I'll teach you," His hand went lower, through Billy's shirt, feeling his body under it. "Thoroughly."

"Ah... ah..." Billy was breathily heavily, blushing and nervous.

"Leave everything to me." Jesiah started to throw his clothes away, and soon they were both naked.

"Uh-uh. You just have the right amount of muscles, just like I like it."  His hands caressed the other chest and stomach.

"Hmm.."

"What? Do you want to touch me to?" Jesiah snickered, and pressed the other's hand on his chest. "Feel your father's body. Feel my heartbeat."

"Father..." Billy cried.

Jesiah smiled, kissing him once more. "Let's bear this sin together, Billy."

"...Yes." Billy answered shy, kissing him back.

"Finally getting serious. That's the son I love."

Their bodies pressed together, Jesiah drew their hips closes, rubbing their erections as one.

"Ah--ah..."

"Good, eh?" He licked his lips, observing his son's reactions.

"Excuse me." Billy pouted.

"I wasn't trying to criticize you," He grinned his teeth. "Merely appreciating. How far do you want to take it? Do you want to lose your virginity?"

Billy looked away.  "... yes."

"Uh, you want to do the big thing asap, eh? Should have figured since you are my son," Then his face changed into a serious expression. "But Billy, if you want to hold back or stop this... don't force yourself."

"... It's already too late, isn't it?"

"Weeeelll..."

"Beside, I'm not an holy man anymore, at this point, I---" His face pushed forward, reaching for his father's lips. "succumbed to sinful desires"

Jesiah smiled. "You really are my son. Open your legs."

Billy followed the other instructions.

"Nice... now, hold on... one finger goes in..."

"Ah..." Billy hissed.

"Yeah, it's going to burn," Jesiah gave him a sympathetic smile. "You'll need to get used if you want to bottom."

"Does this mean you'll let me top if I ask?" Billy tried to keep smiling as Jesiah's inserted another finger, a burning sensation flowing through his body.

"Eh, keep dreaming," Jesiah's fingers moved, stimulating movements. "But maybe next time. I wouldn't mind giving you my ass _too_ much."

"I'll.. ah...." Billy hissed.

"Good? Bad?"

"I don't know."

"Eeeh, I'll take." He took out the fingers, the his lips and tongue poke the hole, sucking.

"F-father!"

"Can't wait to be in here. " His tongue circled the entrance. "Now hold still, my son."

 Jesiah turned around, searching into his coat. "This will hurt." Gel flowed on his cock and Billy's entrace, wetting the bed and their bodies.

"C-cold."

"I'll get you warm soon. Now take a big breath, spread your legs, and focus on the sound on my voice."

The tip of hic cock poked Billy's wet entrace and slowly he pushed himself inside.

"Ah.. it hurt..."

"I love you Billy," Jesiah moaned, as he slowly made his way into his son. "Do you understand why I returned, don't you? It's for you,"

"Ah... too much...."

"I didn't want this to happen. That's why I kept my distances. For your sake. But when I understand, you wanted me too and..."

"I'm... really happy." Half of Jesiah's face curled into a smile, as he fully sheathed himself into Billy "I lied. I'm happy that man didn't get you.  That you kept yourself pure for me. That I get too deflower you. "

"It... hurts..." Billy bit his lips. "Your thing... is... too big..."

"Ahah. You can't say cock, can you?" The man snickered.

"E-excuse me." Billy pouted, as if for a moment he had forgotten he was taking his father's cock.

But Jesiah was quick to remind him with a movement of hips. "Ah.. hmm..." Billy moaned.

"Starting to feel good, uh?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Hold to me," He placed Billy's hands on his shoulders, then he whispered in ears. "I'm going to ravage your little boy hole."

"F-father!" Billy almost screamed embarrassed, but his voiced was silenced my muffled moans, the fury of his father's hips fucking him.

"Ah... ah...  no... too..."

"God, you are beautiful. You should see yourself. Our sweats mixing together only makes your skin look better." Jesiah nibbled the other's chin, sucking it, his hips nailing him to the bed.

"Ah... father... I'm..."

"Let's do it." Jesiah griped the other's cock, pumping him in tandem with his movements.

"Ah..ahh..." Billy's voiced exploded dry, semen splurging from his cock, covering their close, sticky bodies.

"Hmm... ugh... BIlly..." Jesiah grinned his teeth, and slammed himself into the other, bursting into this son, filling him. "Ah... damn... so good..."

His hips moved almost on their own for a while, leaking the last drops of semen. Then, his body halted, and he slowly fell on the body's under him.

"... You are heavy."

"Hnnng... too tired to move." Jesiah moaned, resting his head on the other chest.

"We are sticky and sweaty," Billy said, his hand reaching for the other head, petting his hairs.

"I like it. You are never too sticky or sweaty enough.  The smell of sex doesn't quite fit you yet."

"... you still inside me."

"Leave it here. I'll take it you when I'll take it out."

"You are such a baby." Billy smiled, ruffling his hairs. "I... thought I would have regretted this but... I don't."

"It's fine," Jesiah said, reassuring. "I told you, whatever happens, I will bear the sin."

"We'll have to keep this a secret."  
"We will. Altough, it will be a pain to keep it from Hyuga, so maybe I will just tell him. Eheh, I wonder what face he'd make."

"Father!"  
"Just kidding." Jesiah giggled, dropping a kiss on his son's chest.

"Father?"

"Yes, son?"

"Now you are hard again."

Jesiah smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Jesiah for being too hot. "That man" is obviously stone.


End file.
